The Gangs Of Vice City
by Zac1
Summary: Revised, And Finished, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :'The Job'

2002, Vice City, Florida

He walked in past the neon lights and entered the air conditioned zone of the Malibu. Past the iron knuckeled guards, past the security guards. He went over to a small table and watched as some of the scanky women do what they did best: shake their asses. Brad Katen hated nights like these, humid and muggy. As he sat here watching the hip little teenagers with a small alchoalic beverage, three men walked over to him from the entrance. "Hey tin man!" one of the said. Everyone called him this due to the fact he was always carrying a weapon of some sort. He glanced up. "Whats up Johnny?" he said. "Nothing much. You?" the one replied. They glanced towards the others. "Ready?" Johnny asked them in a low tone. They nodded. Brad got up. He was the tallest about 6 '4' and dirty blonde hair but it was more light than brown which had gel in it making very small spikes sticking up in different directions.

They walked over to the bar. Imediatly Brad pulled out a chromed shotgun but still keeping it under his long black leather trench coat so no one could make it out. The woman held her hands up. "The safe." Brad said calmly. She nodded and bent down but quickly came back up with a small Python. She pulled the trigger and and as Brad jumped it hit one of their men in the shoulder. Johnny drawed double colts and pelted the woman with bullets. Imediatly the unijured man rushed upstairs and snipered the guards coming to them in the crowd of frantic people from the balcony as the injured man got behind the counter and uncovered the safe and with his working arm began to pick the small lock. With in seconds he opened the safe as Brad held bags open and Johnny poured money in them.

Then as they were about to leave a blaring alarm went off ringing their ears. They realized they were the only one left in the place. Luckily theri was a hidden back door behind the counter and the four of them bailed out of the bar and came out behind the Malibu next to the canal. Their were two dingys there in the water. "Johnny take him." Brad said and pointed to the guy that wasnt shot. Johnny nodded and Brad took the other one and they each jumped into a dingy. "Meet back at the hideout." Brad said as he cranked the motor and they each took a different way out. Soon the small inflatable boat was crashing on on coming waves propelling it into the air every now and then. Soon two police boat were after them. As the injured man drove, Brad shot his shotgun towards the oncoming boats.

Eventually he hit a fuel tank in one of them blowing it into pieces. The other now began to fire. Double bullets flied by his head as he shot at the boat. Then a low roar came in and from nowhere there was a skimmer flying up behind the dingy. Suddnly there was a loud poping noise. The dingy had been hit and was losing air. Slowly water came into the still speeding boat as the skimmer was over head and Brad helped the injured man up on it and then he himself jumped up and grabbed one of the buoys that the skimmer uses to land as the boat before him went under. He held onto the landing float as the skimmer slowly gained altitude. "Here the man tried to reach down to Brad. Brad used one hand to reach up and just as he was about to grab the mans hand his other arm slipped off. All he knew was falling.

Falling.

Then a sudden rush of cold water. He swam to the surface and began swimming as fast as he could from the approaching police boat. But before he knew it he had to guns on him and was pulled out of the water. He was driven back to the police station. "Get in ther you piece of shit!" the cop said as he threw him into the cell. They had given him a change from the wet clothes. He was in there for two days before he was visited by Johnny. "What happened to the money?" Brad asked as quiet as possible. "We have it and your share is untouched. Well have you outta here soon." he said. "No. Ive got an idea. Just stay away. Ill be at the hideout in two days. Be there." Brad said. The next day when his officer came to get him for lunch, he back kicked the cop and punched him in the face while on the ground. He then stole the cops uniform, gun and billy club. He then procceded to casually walk out of the station and cranked up the car and pulled out. In the car he found three canisters of tear gas and a shotgun, pump action.

'Backup requested repeat backup requested, we have a young male with black short hair and a pair of jeans robbing a convieniece store in Washington Beach.' That sounded like Johnny. Brad sped to the store to find it surrounded by cops. He got out and walked over and saw Johnny being arrested by a fat man. "So, if it isnt John the bomber." Brad said sounding very coply. "S' cuse me sir?" the fat cop said. "Special division agent murphy." Brad said flipping open his wallet quickly and closing. "Have you checked this area for bombs?" Brad asked. The cop shook his head. "Well wh y the hell not! This guy is a master mind. Ill take him from here. You go search the area for suspicious uh..stuff." Brad said taking Johnny by the scruff of his neck. "But.." the cop started. "No buts! Now!" Brad yelled as he shoved Johnny in the car. The fat little cop ran off expecting a promotion. Brad got in and started driving. "Better speed it up. Theres gonna be a bang in a second. I thought i was done for when that cop was reading the entire rights to me in front of the store!" he said. Brad smiled then a shaking blast bounced the car off the road. He pulled over and looked back. "Shit."he thoought as he saw the entire block nearly destoryed.

"Whatd you put in that thing?" Brad asked. "Normal." Johnny replied. Brad cranked the car backup and drove across the bridge over to the three abondoned mansions after the gangs there were assualted by a helicopter sniper. They patched it up a small bit. As in doors, tv, couch, frigerator, you know, the normal. When they got there Brad walked in to find the other two sitting on the couch watching a football game. "Who playin?" Brad asked. "Vice city and Liberty." one of the men replied. Brad pulled a beer out of the fidge and sat down on a love seat by himself. Johnny had a place on the couch. Before Brad knew it he had passed out seeing B.J. Smith tackle some guy to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter two: 'All Hands On Deck'

When he woke up the others were asleep. He grabbed them keys off the coffe table and walked onto the roof to see his pride. A hunter equiped with everything. It took alot to sneak in a military by being in the bed of a barracks ole and then dashing for the chopper. The thing cranked up just in time before he was shot up. He flew the chopper back to the hideout and had it repaired. He hopped in it. Soon it was tearing the wind with its rotters, slicing the air up into pieces. Soon he was traveling over the beach and firing the maching gun along the shore hittin some sand up. He was listening to a Papa Roach cd. As he flew by he launched a rocket at a one room beach house blowing it into splinters. There were many more on the beach. He then took the sleek chopper and raced a few miles out from shore. Then he decide to turn back since the wind currents grew harsh and unwanting. He then drove back to the hideout and walked back downstairs. Everyone was till asleep. He then raised his colt and shot a fire in the air and everyone jumped up holding a uzi.

"Damnit Brad you scared the shit out of us." Joe, the one who got shot said. "Its time." Brad said. "For what?" Johnny asked. "Theres a boat heading in today full of coke and guns. Its ours. This thing is huge. It hasnt been in Vice waters for about a year. Maybe never again. Get ready." he said and loaded up on weaponry. In about an hour they were loaded. "Ok Joe, take the chopper and give us cover from the air. You cant shoot straight with that arm. Kevin, you take the poilice boat around back and high tail the ship with the guns. Johnny, come with me and take the car. Infernus." he finished and they all went to their designated areas. Soon the yacht could be seen coming in from a far. Joe watched in the chopper just in shooting distance. Kevin had the motor running in the boat and was slowly following it. Brad and Johnny stood on a look out bridge leading to the golf courses mini island. Brad looked high to his right. He saw a small green chopper from a far. Then he looked behind the approching boat and saw a steadily gaining police cruiser. "Johnny take this." he said and handed him a sniper rifle.

"Start pegging them after i jump." he added. "What! After you jump! That boat is loaded with..." he said but was too late as Brad had double Pythons and jumped from the bridge and landed on deck. He then quickly rolled left avoiding a m16 bullet. As he rolled he unleashed two high powered shots into two henchmen. Then he was surrounded by four and just as they were about to pull the trigger, a loud echoing noise was head and imediatly he saw splinters of wood from the dock shooting up. Then imediatly he saw three guys pelted with 8 inch chain gun bullets as the chopper raced by. Then the remaining one turned around and aimed at Brad but was punctured in a artery in his back as Johnny snipered in the nick of time. Imediatly Brad jumped up and ran behind some crates as five guys rushed on the deck and began shooting. He opened the crate from the side and inside were ak-47s and other weapons. He dropped his two pythons for a Ak-47 and M80. He jumped up from the crates and pelted the men with lead. Then Kevin pulled up on the side shooting at henchmen running around the boat. The deck was quiet. All that was heard was the low rumble of a engine. And the purr of a helicopter. He looked to his side and saw the infernus keeping up with them.

Brad opened the door to downstairs and slowly walked down. He looked around and saw nothing. Then he saw a door labeled 'Office'. He went over and dropped the two high powered guns and pulled out two colts in the back of his pants. He then quickly kicked the door down and saw a mexican looking man. "Welcome, mister?" the man said. "Katen. Im taking control of this ship now." Brad said not taking his gun off the man. "First, would you meet a dear friend of mine?" he said and out of a side door walked in a man with blue jeans and a blue hawiaan t- shirt. "Mr Vercetti would you please show Mr. Katen what the bottom of the sea looks like!" the man said. Then in the blink of and eye Brad shot one gun at Vercetti while locked on the mexican looking man. "Take care of your little right hand man." Brad snickered. He then grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him out to deck where he then tossed him in the sea. "Help! Help! I cant swim." he said between breaths. "Tell me what the bottom of the ocean looks like he said as he the shot the mexican in the head and he slowly submereged. He signaled for Kevin to pull up next to the yacht and then he and Kevin unloaded the yacht to the tied up boat. Crate after crate until there was only one left.

As he turned around to get it he was kicked in the face. When he looked up he saw the Vercetti guy. "Kevin! Get outta here!" he shouted and Kevin leaped from the boat to the police boat and untied it. Brad staggered to his feet and saw Vercetti opening the last crate. "Lets fight man to man." he said and threw a katana over to Brad. "How..the..hell did you survive that shot Vercetti? It was point black range." he said as he staggered to his feet. "Vest. And call me Tommy." Tommy said. Brad picked up the katana. Tommy taunted him by waving his hand to come and get him. Brad then rushed foreward and tried to thrust the blade in his stomach, but he was blocked and knocked to the side followed by a slice in his back. He yelled in pain as he got up. Tommy taunted him again but he stood firm. Then Tommy frowned and he lunged at Brad but Brad jumped out of the way just letting it miss him. He then took this to advantage by now thrusting the blade into his side. Tommy dropped his blade. Brad let go of his and it stuck in the man. He coughed blood. He looked over to Brad. "You bastard." he said before falling to the ground. Brad turned away but as he did he heard a rustle behind him and saw a pythond pointed right at him he jumped out of the way just in time and the bullet hit the crate.

A rocket shell had been in the crate because the next thing Brad knew he was propelled against the railing. When he looked back he saw a whole part of the deck in flames and the other side not even their. As he watched flaming debris fell. He then looked to where Tommy had been. He was gone and the rail broken. He mustve been thrown off. Kevin pulled up beside him. "Brad, jump!" he yelled and just as Brad was about to leap he remembered: they had left a whole bag full of money downstairs in the office. "Stay there!" he yelled to Kevin. Before Kevin could saw anything Brad was rushing downstairs to the office. He saw the bag on the desk and grabbed. Then he noticed that water was shin high! He struggled his way back to the stairs and then saw it. Floating oil coming from the fuel tanks. Fire was all around him. The oil was about to hit. He ran up the stairs. Nearly the remaining part of the deck was on fire. He made his way over to the side and threw the money on the boat. The next thing he knew was as he was about to jump he heard only bells and he was propelled into the air. He saw glimpses of the exploding boat and then everything was a blue blur. He was under water. Kevin pulled up next to him and pulled him out of the water. He was breathing but unconcious. The last glimpses he could see before he blacked out was heading away from the boat as it crashed into a dock incenterating a whole load of new boats.

Then all was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: 'Cannon Fodder'

When he woke up, he was in a recliner back at the hideout with and ice pack on his forehead and a white bandage around his arm. He tried to stand but was forced back down by a cramping leg. 'Shit.' he thought to himself. He looked around. The tv was on but had the rainbow broadcasting screen on meaning it was late at night. He checked himself. He had no weapons. He looked over at the counter and saw a colt 45. and crawled over to it. He cocked it and tried again to stand. His leg was somewhat losser. He walked upstairs on the balacony. He looked over the edge and to the street below. Like he thought, it was night. And a warm one with a cool breeze blowing. He looked at the street which was shaped like a 'U' because of a island in the street.

There were few cars driving. He suspected it to be around 2:00 in the morning. Where were the others so late? Then around the corner came two cars. One a hoodless stinger which held Johnny and a Joe yelling with excitement of the speed they were going. The next car was a hummer with Kevin. They qucikly dounuted around and backed into the darkness as two police cruisers raced by. They got out carrying bags and walked in as Brad walked down. "Did you guys rob a bank! Without me!" Brad joked. "No. We robbed a convienece store and got groceries." Joe said as he started unpacking. "Looks like your better." Kevin said. "Yeah. How long have i been out for?" Brad asked. "Two days." Johnny said as he handed Joe a bottle of beer.

"Theres a deal going down tommorrow with the haitians and the triads. Theyre down at the harbor. The plan on trading coke for cash. If things go nicely, we could go home with them both." Johnny said to Brad. Brad smiled. "Get loaded up cuz we're gonna get rich." he said. The next morning they all got up with their guns loaded. Joe got into his Infernus. Kevin hopped in his Patriot. Johnny in his Stinger and Brad in his car that only he was allowed to drive, his black Sabre. In the trunck he had a wide variety of explosives, guns, and all around mayhem weapons. They all cranked up their cars and headed to the harbor. They stayed at different locations. Joe parked in front of the exploder doughnut shop. Johnny stood on the roof opposite the ship with his rifle. Kevin was at the cargo area in front of the boat smoking a cigarette. Brad was in a skimmer circleing the boat about one or two miles away. Then five Hatian cars rode past Joe at the exploder. "Ok theyre on their way." he spoke into a small portable radio. "Copy that." Johnny retorted as he saw them from the roof. Kevin walked next to his car and got in pretending to drive off but just went to a cargo holding hanger. He got out and pulled out a double barrel shotgun with him. Brad slowly circled towards the ship.

The hatians got out, four to each car. That meant twenty in all. From nowhere triads appeared walking out of the ship. Some conversation exchange which could not be heard. Kevin was now crossing the street with his shotgun under his coat. Joe was now nearing the area in his car. He slowed to a stop about 50 yards from the ship and got out with two pythons. Johnny now had a triad in his site just as the deal was about to be made. He put the green cross hairs on a hatian holding a briefcase full of money. He pulled the trigger just as Joe and Kevin took aim at some others. Joe then aiumed at all the cars and shot out the tires of all five. Kevin then blasted two men with one shot. All the shooting now made the triads think the hatians were against them and the same for the hatians. They began pulling weapons out and putting lead into anyone not with them. Johnny now seen a triad running up the stairs of the ship holding a briefcase as well. The cocaine. He shot the man in the head and his bloody body slid down the stairs. Joe was shooting two triads as he heard two sounds.

One a siren of a police car. The second a low rumble coming nearer. Then out of nowhere a red skimmer crashed into the boat near alot of triads. Imediatly the plane burst into flames and blew atleast 10 triads into pieces. Then he saw Brad in his Sabre speeding towards them before stopping right next to Joe. "How did you...?" Joe started. "I bailed out and let the plane fly by itself from the film studio and drove over hear as quick as i could. How many of us are dead?" Brad said. "None. Yet." Joe said as Brad got out with a M80. He put the barrel on top of the car and shot chain gun at the crazed Hatians and Triads shooting many of them. "Ok lets go." Brad said and pulled out a Rygar and he, Joe, and Kevin walked calmly towards the ship with Johnny covering them.

Anybody Johnny missed they shot. Joe picked up the case of money and Brad headed up the stairs and found the body, but no coke. He looked around. He saw back at the ground a black Hatian car pulled up and a hatian who had been hiding ran to the car and jumped in with the case. The driver got out and was holding a rocket launcher and he aimed at Brad. His eyes widened as he heard a screeching whistle and saw a rocket heading right for him. He jumped over the railing but was just a little to late. About 14 feet behind him a huge explosion burst and sent him sprawling through the air before hitting the cement. He stood up with blood dripping from his forehead and mouth. He spat on the ground which was covered in blood. He then looked up and saw the black voodoo. "Johnny!" he screamed. In a matter of seconds Johnny was off the roof and running to him. "Get..in..the car." Brad said between clenched teeth. He too got in the Sabre. "You two take the money back to the hideout. We'll be there soon." he said and drove of to Little Haiti. He slowly pulled through the ghetto neighborhood looking around. He then pulled over and backed in to some trees concealing the car. He pulled out two colt 45.s and got two extra clips for each. He signaled for Johnny to get out.

He tossed him a small sub machine gun. They walked across the street to where a car had a cover over it. He yanked it off revealing the Black voodoo. He then went over to the shack and instead of knocking on the door he just walked right in. As he thought, three Hatians were sitting on the ground, as baked off of cocaine as someone could be. They looked at him with big, dumb looking smiles on their faces. "H-hey. Who da hell are you?" one of them asked. "Santa Clause." Brad said and the three on the floor burst out laughing. "You see this?" Brad asked pointing at the cut on his forehead which had blood dripping down his eye. "Shit man. You bleedin." one said. "No shit." Brad said as he shot the man in the head and blood splattered on the other two. Before the others could say or do anything they were shot at the same time by the douhble colts. Brad turned around and smiled at Johnny.

"Did you need me to do that?" Johnny asked. "Oh its not over yet." Brad said and began to gather the remaining packs of coke and walked out. As soon as he did the who;e neighborhood had Hatian gang members walking slowly to the house. Brad looked at them, then kept on walking. He could hear the loading of guns as he got into the street. He then put the packs of coke into his jacket and pulled out the colts. He stopped walking and so did the Hatians. "Ready?" He said looking at them before shooting two Hatians while making a mad dash to the car with Johnny shooting the fast firing gun at as many as he could. Brad hopped in the car and cranked it up. Johnny then jumped in too. "Drive around the block and meet me at Kaufman cabs." Brad said as he jumped out. Imediatly Johnny put the car in neutral and zoomed out hitting three Hatians. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brad running and shooting. He thought of the quickest way to the cab buisness. Then he pulled out and drove straight through the whole neighborhood while the car was pelted with bullets. He periodically performed drivebys when he saw groups. Then he was their with hatians closing in when something hit the roof. On the winsheild he saw Brad. "Go!" he shouted and Johnny took off with Brad still up there. While up on the roof Brad took the time to shoot nearby hatians. Then he had to reload. "Eat lead biotches!" he said as he shot more rounds into the gang. Then from nowhere the cubans arrived and began shooting the hatians. Brad saluted the cubans as they passed them and headed back to the hideout, still on the roof. When they got there Joe and Kevin had already put away the coke and were watching out from the roof. "What the hell did you guys do!" Joe screamed. "Theres cops everywhere!" Kevin added. Just then a car pulled up outside. Brad walked to the window and looked through the moth eaten curtains.

A fat columbian got out of a cuban hermes. He walked over and knocked on the door. Brad walked over with a gun secretly hidden behind his back as he opened the door. Imediatly he was knocked back to the ground and had three Rygars at his face. "Listen here you little shit, im muerte to you and i wil blow your head off! Wheres the coke?" the fat one said. Brad dropped the guns and slowly reached in his coat and pulled out two packs of cokecaine. "This isnt all of it. Wheres the rest?" he said as he snatched the packs. "The Hatians had already sucked it up." Brad said calmly. Then he quickly kicked the man off his feet and spunon the floor and jumped up holding a colt to one of the mens faces. At that same time Joe, Kevin, and Johnny were on the top floor aiming at the men with the Rygars. Slowly the man got to his feet as Brad held a second colt to his head. "Who are you?" Brad asked. "The names Umberto." the fat man said hesitantly. "Well Umberto. Take what i gave you and leave." Brad said. Umberto nodded and signaled for his men to follow. The whole time none of the men took their aim off. "Thats all the coke!" Johnny asked. "Take a look out in the car. When i got in i slid some under the seat." Brad said feeling real cocky. The next day Brad went out in the Sabre and drove over to a set of apartments. He walked up to the third story and knocked on nroom number fifty one. In a few seconds the door cracked open and a scared little face peeped out. "Ken. Its me, Brad. I got your stuff, you got mine?" Brad said as the man named Ken opened the door.

"Uh, uh yeah sure. W-w-well wheres the cokecaine?" he stutered with a british accent. Brad pulled out five packs of the addicting drug and tossed it on the couch. He looked around and saw coffe cups everywhere and on the walls where various framed photos of him and other famous people. He had law books lying around everywhere as well. "Now, wheres my money." Brad said getting straight to buisness. "Ah your money, your money, your money..." Ken said walking away from him. "Well ive decided that i want to keep my money." he said turning around with a Python in his hand. "But i do have a surprise for you. Tommy." he said and the entrance door was opened and closed. Brad turned around and as soon as he did he turned a pale white. "Hi ya Katen." Tommy Vercetti said as he walked around him.

"We got a rematch. Whats the matter? You look like you saw a ghost." Tommy said smiling. Ken tossed him the gun and as soon as he did he aimed for Brad but he had already jumped towards the window and jumped out on to the fire escape as he heard a blasting pow. A spark jumped up as the bullet had nearly missed him. As Tommy was still in shocked from the blast, Brad took this time to race up the fire escape and on to the roof. He looked down and four stories below was his black Sabre. Then he heard the fire escape rattle and saw Tommy get up to the roof. "This is the end of the line Katen." Tommy said. Brad quickly reached behind him and grabbed his two colt 45.s and shot at Tommy as Tommy shot slow, but powerful magnum bullets at him. One would certainly mean death for him. He saw Tommy flinch every now and then and he knew he was hitting him. He must be wearing a bullet proof vest.

Sweat raced down his face as he ran left and right in circles around Tommy and Tommy did the same. Then Tommy dropped the Python while running and pulled out two pure silver colt 45.s and stopped. Brad stopped shooting as well and they stood facing eachother. Then simultaniously they both ran. Brad ran to his left and used a heater to polvolt himself in the air. Tommy used a air conditioner to jump in the air also. In mid air they both began shooting at eachother. Then as they were two feet away Brad pulled his arms back and this caused his body to go into a back flip and kick Tommy in the stomach. Tommy went flying to the edge as Brad landed on his feet. He dropped his guns to the ground. Tommy staggered up. "You little shit! You dont mess witrh Tommy Vercetti!"he said as Brad slowly walked towards him. Tommy raised his guns quickly but Brad kicked them from his hand. "This is the end of the line, Tommy." Brad said. Tommys eyes widened in anger. He tried to punch Brad but was cuaght at the wrist. Brad smirked and with that he quickly spined around and back kicked him in the chest knocking him off his feet and over the edge. Brad heard a slight scream and then the horrible sound of a body crashing into asphault. He walked over to the edge and peered over. Tommys body lied on the ground surrounded by pedstrians. He heard sirens. He slowly creeped down the stairs and peered in the window. No one was in there. He climbed through and raced downstairs seeing that chicken Ken had taken the coke as well.

He reved up the Sabre and headed to the hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: 'Copland'

"How long will it take you to get here? A week? Ok. Just head to the Ocean View Hotel when you get here and ill meet you there when you get here." Brad finished hanging up the phone. "He'll be here in a week." Brad said to the others. "He'll help us with this problem with unreliable people." Brad mumbled to himself. After that he went up stairs to an old bed room. He let himself fall to the bed and the springs bounced him up and down. He had so many thoughts racing through his head. Mostly about an old friend he had in Liberty. Alex as they called him. Before he knew it, Brad was drifting off into sleep about a beautiful new car. The next thing he knew he heard gunshots. He got up groggily and stumbled to the door and looked over the railing.

When he looked over he saw Kevin, Joe, and Johnny ducking behind a couch and Hatians running through the door. Brad pulled out his two pistols. He tried to take aim but sleepyness was still with him. He let off two shots. One hit a leg and the other hit the ground and ricocheted. He then held the automatic pistol down and shots came out one after another almost all of them hit. By now there were atleast fifteen in the house and they were dropping like flies. Then eventually Kevin let out a round of his M16 and killed the last one. Brad, as if nothing happened walked back upstairs and hit the bed again. The next time he awoke there was complete silence. He peeked out of the window. Street lamps were on. He walked downstairs and saw the others sitting around the tv in various recliners drinking beer. "Brad! You want one?" Johnny said not really asking because he threw a beer at him anyway. Brad caught it and clicked it open.

He sat down on the couch. He nearly drank half of the beer in one long drink. They were watching Just The Five Of Us. "Re-run." Brad said as he watched a little girl light a sofa on fire. Then without warning the door was kicked down and swat members rushed in. "Freeze!" one of them commanded aiming at Brad. Brad stayed as still as he could be. The swat officer looked over his shoulder to bark another command to his team when Brad kicked his AK-47 and jumping to his feet. He pulled out his pistols and released a full clip into the mans head knowing he had a bullet proof vest on. "Everyone upstairs!" Brad shouted as he grabbed the AK-47 and fired toward the door where the other swat had retreated out of. Imediatly everyone rushed up onto the roof. "Johnny, get in the co pilots seat. Kevin. Joe. Stay in the carg area. Im flying." Brad said as they quickly ran to the Hunter Helicopter. The dark pine green of the chopper would help them blend in to the night. Kevin opened a side hatch near the rear of the copter and he and Joe crawled in. Johnny and Brad opened the two glass cockpit sheilds and slide into the leather seats. Brad cranked up the helicopter and soon they were soaring through the air. Behind them pursued two little green police choppers. Brad did a quick 180 and pelted the police helicopters with the gattling gun and they went spining out of control and hit in mid air exploding. "Nice shooting!" Johnny exclaimed.

They were now over the golf course. He landed the Hunter and turned all engines off. It was too dark for anyone to see them. "The cops should have cooled down by morning. We'll have to find a new hideout." Brad said. "Lets just get some sleep for now." he added. In the morning when Brad woke up he looked out the winsheild and saw alot of old golfers staring at them. Brad pulled out and uzi and showed it to them sending them off screaming. He cranked the engine up startleing Johnny and probably the others. "Got any suggestions of a new place to crash?" he asked Johnny. "Hmmmm. Theres some deserted mansions over at Starfish Island. With our touch we could tune one up a bit." Johnny said. Soon they landed in the back yard of a mansion. It had a swiming pool in the back. When they walked in they were suprised to see all the furniture still remaining. Even had electricity. Soon they were at home sweet home. The next morning Brad was sitting in the living room on the sofa. Johnny walked in. "Whats up?" he said. "We were set up." Brad said. When he woke up the next morning and flipped on the tv, what he saw was pure gore. A heavily over weight women was being shown. Except now she looked as if she was de-flated. She was cut open and her intrails were spread around her. Brad had a face of disgust. The reporter came on. "Just yesterday, kind women Poulet was brutaliy murdered in her home. It was only known that she was dead a week after she had been killed due to an aweful stench that neighbors smelled." "Well that takes care of the Haitians for the moment." Brad said and turned the tv off.

He went outside and jumped in his sbare and sped off towards the local pizza store. He parked outside. "A small pepperoni." Brad said as he walked to the short cashier. Suddenly by chance, he turned around and outside he saw some punks with dreadlocks messing with his ride. "Hold that for now." he said to the cashier. "What the hell are you doing." he said when he got outside. "Dis is...a nice ca. One ova kin, no?" the man spoke with a heavy jamacian accent. "Yeah thats right." Brad said. "Da king don wan no competion." one of them said as he pulled out a bat. He pulled back and swung dent the car door in with such force it could have knocked a mans head off. Imediatly, Brad pulled out two colts and pointed them at the other twos heads. The three men all pointed their guns at Brad. "Hey. I dont want no trouble." the cashier said coming out holding a shotgun. Slowly the three men lowered their firearms as did Brad. "You tell your boss i wanna talk with him." Brad said with rage. The three walked over to a car that resembled the voodoo, but had its differences. As they opened the door a great cloud of smoke came out. Luckily Brad didnt start anything with them, he could see atleast two others in the car. He opened his dented car. With one last glance at the car, he sped off, without his pizza. When he got back, the house was deserted. He then heard footsteps behind him. On instinct he pulled out a gun and whirled around to see at least four pointing at his head. He lowered his gun hoping they would do the same. He backed off a little. The four men split up in to two groups of two.

They were jamacian, like the guys from the pizza shop. Inbetween the two groups came another jamacian. He had his hair briaded. His eyes looked like he was high. He was wearing a jamacian style jacket and had many smal bones on his belt. "Dey say...yu wan tak ta me." he spoke. "Thats right. I wanna know why the hell your men dented my car!" Brad yelled. "You better watch your back around here. Their hatians." Brad added. "Ahh yes de hatians. De wer a trubsum group. Shame wha appen to poulet eh?" the man said and gave out an evil laugh. "You. Your the one that did that to her?" Brad asked. "Lisen hre boy. We not hre for yu. Da spirits man. De live hre. Stay outta our way, or we be haften ta teach ya what voodoo is. Undastand?" the man added. "Yeah, i understand. What is your name?" Brad asked. "Call me king Willie." he said and walked out with his men. As they left Brad heard a weird noise from the closet. He slowly walked over to it and opened it to find Johnny and the others tied up.

He couldnt help but laugh as he untied them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: A New Hunter

When Brad woke up the next morning and walked downstairs he saw the others watching tv. "Im headed to the hotel to pick up Alex.; Be back later." Brad said and walked out and hopedin a cheetah he found in the old owners garage. Soon he slowed to a stop in prostitute ally in front of the hotel. As he did the doors opened and he saw a man in a sweat jacket with a hood and rough from not shaving. He had a stern kid of look. Brown hair. Brad stepped out of the car. He smiled and so did Alex. "Its been awhile." Brad said. "Im trying to forget Vice city." Alex said. "So. I hear you have a problem with unreliable people." Alex said. Brad nodded. "Mind if i drive?" Alex asked. Brad laughed and hoppedin the passenger seat as Alex through his pack in the back. Soon Brad remembered how much he hated driving with Alex. He was so unpredicable. He was turning here and swirving there. But eventually with Brads directions, they got back to the house. As Alex got out he said "They just dont make'm like they used to." "What you mean reckless and without rear sliding for crazy freaks like you?" Brad said jokingly. That night they talked about some of the places Ken might be. The main one was The old Vercetti a couple of blocks from there. "So, i say we raid the place tommorow." Alex said reviewing some blueprints. "Crazy as usual. Ok. We go for it and i have the perfect weapon." Brad said.

Suddenly Joe rushed into the room. "Brad. You might wanna see this." he said and ran out with Brad and Alex on his heels. They ran to the tv where a reporter was on. "And just earlier today the supposedly new drug lord in town King Willie was brutally murdered as police found his body but his head and vertebrae missing..." the reporter said. Brad looked shocked. "You know him?" Alex asked. "Yeah. Well kind of." Brad answered. That night they got prepared for tommorw they had some breaking and entering to do. When they woke up Alex headed for a cxar but Brad caught him. "Follow me." he said and walked behind the house and un done a large tarp revealing the attack helicopter. "Kevin, Joe and Johnny are ground units. We'll be flying first class today." Brad said and Alex smiled.

Soon they were in the two cockpits and taking off. They rose into the air and saw from there the easily spotted Mansion. As they flew towards it, the others drove under them. "This is a hell'ava' better flying then on my way down here!" Alex shouted over the rock music. They slowly hovered down in front of the mansion. He pointed the copter towards the mansion. He looked back at Alex and said "Watch this." With that two misseles left the barrels and headed toward the mansion. A guy on the inside just happened to look out of the corner of his eye through a window and saw two trails of smoke heading towards them. Before he could scream the flesh around his face was literally blown off. He and about thirty others wwere killed or blown back.

With that Brad held on the machine gun and pelted everyone in the mansion through the big hole the rockets had made. On the ground the other three were firing also and stadeliy moving in. Brad brought the helicopter on the landing pad and he and Alex jumped out. Brad held two silver colt 45s as Alex packed a revolver. They burst through the rooftop doors and slowly made their way down to ground level killing everyone in their way. At the bottom of their staircase they looked up and saw a figure run into the door at the top of the staircase. They rushed up there and never even checked to see if the door was unlocked but kicked the door down. Inside they saw ken cowering in a corner. "Its over Rosenburg." Brad said and walked over to him. Out of the shadows he was kicked in the stomach. He fell back and held his stomach. Out of the shadow came Tommy Vercetti. "Dont you ever die!" Brad said as he got up.

"Ive got the shitface. You take Rosenburg." Brad said to Alex. Alex walked over to the now cowering Ken. "What now bitch?" Alex asked. Brad dropped his two colts and stepped outside of the room as did Tommy. They got ready in a fighting position and started. Tommy kicked and Brad jumped out of the way. Tommy ran at Brad almost knocking him over the edge. Once again Brad dodged. He now threw a kick at Tommy in the face and the hit succeded. Tommys mouth was bleeding as he got up. With a look at Brad he ran towards the staircase with Brad on his heels. In Kens room, Alex had Ken by the scruff of his neck. "W-w-what do you want? The moneys in the safe." he said scaed. "Shouldve thought about that before." Alex said and threw him staggering backwards and tripping over himself. As he did he hit the glass behind him and fell backwards. As he fell down towards the cement he saw Alex laughing at him. The a ear-splitting crack of his neck braking. On the roof Tommy waited on the helipad where the apache was. "Come on Katen. You can do better than that little kick." he said.

As Brad walked over to him he saw a couple of pills on a crate. Steroids. He grabbed two and swallowed them. Then procceded to Tommy. Once again they took their postions and this time Brad started. He did a double kick and the swiped the ground with his leg knocking Tommy off his feet. As he layed on his back he saw Brad about to kick him and jumped to his feet. Now he rushed at Brad but Brad kicked him first. As Tommy bent over cluching his stomach Brad uppercutted him and went on with three punches to the face and a kick to the head. Now Tommy was bleeding badly. And near the edge. Just before Brad could hit him again Tommy jumped into a backflip. During the backflip not only did Brad miss but Tommy kicked Brad in the face. Of the Edge Tommy went. But it wasnt over. A helicopter buzzed up and Tommy was on it. He laughed at the pitifulness of Brad. Brad looked at the chopper with crazy madness. But then a loud buzzing blasting noise was heard and Brad saw a blue blast hit the copper blowing it into billions of pieces. Brad looked over where the blast came from. What he saw was unexplainable. He saw the outline of something. It looked invisible. Then two yellow eyes flashed. Brad was struck with fear. And then suddenly he didnt see the outline anymore. He didnt see anything,

It was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The End

Then he came back out of his gaze. He got up and walked over to where Tommys body lay, his back burnt crispy. "Help me." he stuttered out. Brad knew he didnt want to help him by taking him to the hospitale. He wanted him to kill him. Brad could understand that. No man should suffer like that. He picked up a gun out of the nearby chopper and pointed the barrel to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. He was dead instantly. By this time Alex, Joe, Kevin and Johnny had got up there. "Lets go." Brad said and soon they parked at home. The day was almost over. It was great to fall into bed and sleep. But then the eyes came back to him in his sleep. What was that thing? He wondered. When he woke up the next morning what he saw made him scream. He pulled himself up groggily. He walked past the other three bedroom doors and everyone was in their room except Kevin. At this point he didnt think anything of it. Until he walked down stairs. As he did he saw a gun lying on the ground. As he cornered the bottom of the stair way he saw a couple drops of blood which lead into a great speam leading into the living room. In the living room lay a headless body. It was Kevins. "Oh my god!" he screamed and soon everyone was up and either puking or in shock. Who or what wouldve done such a thing? Then Brad remembered hearing about something similar happen to king Willie.

"Get in the cars. Follow me." Brad said and they followed. Brad led them back to the mansion which was now deserted and they went to the roof. Brad searched around as the others watched. He knew he wasnt seeing things. "This thing is hunting the best of us. It attcked Tommy yesterday. Now us. Its hunting us for sport." Brad said as he walked around the helipad. Then as he looked over the edge there was a weird sound. Like a purring, clicking noise. Then the blast came again and a screeching cry. He turned just in time to see Joes right arm blow off of his shoulder. Then behind him came the outline again. Very fastly Joes head looked as if it ripped itself out of its socket. "NOOO!" Brad screamed and pulled out his colts and began firing as Alex and Johnny jumped out of the way. He watched as the outline jumped of the edge. He looked over and saw the outline head for the woods.

With out thinking, Brad ran foreward and jumped off the roof landing in the pool below. Soon he heard two more splashes as Alex and Johnny jumped aswell. The thing was quick and he was no match. He ran for the infernus and jumped in keeping the outline in sight which wasnt to hard because it was carrying joes head. What was hard was driving through the bushes and over the edges of yards. Soon he was on the tail of the thing when it jumped. He lost sight of it and then a crashing noise came and the roof of the infernus collapsed. Then it was gone and he got out and saw the thing running. He summoned up all the strength he had and ran. Slowly, as they ran on the waters edge, he gained. Then in one burst of speed he jumped and tackled the invisible 'hunter'. They went over the edge in the water. He saw electricity surround some weird figure. He climbed out of the freezing water and watched the thing turn visible. It crawled out of the water flashing and surging with electricity. Then he saw it. Its skin was a pale yellow. It had a shoulder mounted thing and a metal pack. It stood on two feet which had long black nails. Its face was covered with a brown bronze metal mask. It gave that clicking noise again. Tears formed in Brads eyes.

They were burning. Tears from anger. From sadness. And from fear of what this thing was. Then he heard a roar. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a blue streak. He jumped out of the way just in time for the car to go flying past him and hit the creature. The car slowed to a stop. The creature lay on the hood as Johnny and Alex got out. "What the hell was that thing!" Alex asked Brad. "Well i guess we kicked its ass." Johnny said leaning against the car. Suddenly his eyes shot open. He couldnt scream or talk. Suddenly there was a high scream and his head was ripped from his body and the creature stood up behind him. It gave a high cry as it held both Joes and Johnnys head high above his head. Then it took off running. Brad was now about to explode. His face was in shock. His best friend was just killed. "Car." was all he could manage out as he jumped in. He got in the drivers seat and took off just as Alex got in. The creature was far ahead as they sped through the woods and towards the main street. It began to rain and get cloudy.

The creature got to the street and jumped in the bed of a nearby barracks ol. Brad raced behind it. "Take the wheel." He said and opened his window. He could see the creature bending down in the bed of the truck. Alex steered behind the truck. Soon Brad was on the hood of his car and Alex was driving. Brad motioned for him to get closer to the truck. As the car got closer, Brad got a jump and leaped onto the back of the truck. He had nearly missed and grabbed onto the bumper of the huge truck. He screamed as his legs were scraped past his jeans. He pulled himself up, not noticing the bloody knee he had. The creature didnt see him. It was looking in the fron of the truck. Brad clenched his teeth. He prepared and jumped foreward at the creature. He grabbed the creature and slung it around in the bed of the truck. He punched as hard as he could into its stomach, but it did nothing. The creature grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. Brad pulled out his colt and pulled the trigger in the creatures gut. It let out a horrible cry as it slung Brad across the bed.

Brad saw it was injured and took the chance. He ran towards it while it screamed and tackled it knocking him and the thing out of the trucks bed. He rolled on the ground and felt his forehead be sliced open from the pavement. He looked over and saw the creature get up as green blood dripped from its stomach. It dropped the two heads and took off running. It took Brad a moment to realize where he was. Then he saw where the creature was running to. The lighthouse. He got up a little dazed and took off running after it. He traced it to the lighthouse where he saw a trail of blood leading up the stairs. He followed it up to the top. Before he got to the top, he pulled out his two colt 45s. Then he went through. He looked around. There was no sign of blood. He looked over the edge. Heading toward the lighthouse he saw Alex in the blue infernus. He tasted blood from a cut on his lip and where the blood from his forehead flowed down over his face. Then he heard a small sound. It was from above. He grabbed the roof edge and pulled himself over the large light. He saw it. It was standing there. Looking at him. Waiting.

Then it did something. It pulled a small wire and steam came out for a moment. He pulled of the shoulder launcher which Brad saw destroy the helicopter and his friend. It tossed it over the edge. Then it pulled two more wires. It slowly placed its hands over its maks. Slowly it removed it and revealed a hideous monster. It had four finger like things in the corners of its mouth with talons on the end of them. It was a pale green and yellow. It then gave a terrifying growl and began to circle Brad. "Go to hell." he said and ran towards the edge and jumped down to the level with the large light. It soon followed. Brad dropped the colts seeing it wanted an even fight. He put his fists up and then gave it a jumping backkick. It was a little stunned and had not expected to be hit so hard. It screamed again and ran at Brad. Brad jumped out of the way and as he did the thing jumped to in front of him. It grabbed him by the neck and pushed him back towards the edge of the platform. Brad stuggled for air. Then he rememberred. He pulled out a hunting knife from his leg sheath an stabbed the creature with it. It dropped him on the platform and let off a low cry.

Brad saw it and rushed it again and this time kicked it in the stomach wher it had been shot. This had enough force to make the creature fall back towards the light. Brad clenched his teeth as he saw the thing stuggle for air. "Die you fuck!" he shouted as he jumped in the air as high as he could in a 360 and gave a kick in mid-air to its face. The creature was knocked off its feet and fell back. In an instant one hundred million volts surged through the creature. As its body shook with electicity it gave a shattered cry. It then fell foreward and hit the ground hard motionless and looked dead. It had some steam rising from it. 'Over. Its finally over.' Brad thought to himself. Then behind him came the low buzz of a chopper. He turned around and saw himself in a spotlight. He tried to cover his face from the blinding light. "Freeze! This is the Vice City police." a voice on a loud speaker came. From behind, he heard a small beeping noise. Brad turned around and saw the creature messing with his wrist. It had some sort of device on it. Then Alex just got to the top of the staris. "You ok?" he asked as he saw the thing.

Then another beeping noise came. A continuouse one that got higher in sound as it went on. "Does that mean what i think it does?" Alex asked with a scorn on his face. A low laugh came from the creature. "Come on!" Brad said as he and Alex ran towards the edge. He grabbed a colt from the ground as he ran. Alex jumped first and with the great leap he made he grabbed a leg of the chopper. The creature was still laughing as Brad pointed the gun at its head. "Laugh at this, bitch." he said as he pulled the trigger and imediatly the laughing ceased as blood gushed from its head. The beeping continued and got faster. Brad backed up and took a running jump towards the chopper. He too got a leg. They pulled themselves up and as much as the officer warned them to back up, Brad threw him and the pilot out. He took the controls and tried as fast as he could to pull away, but not fast enough. As he got about fifty feet away the entire lighthouse exploded and the shochwave alone sent the chopper flying out of control at a angle towards the beach. People in leaf links felt the shockwave.

A few people around the light house were imediatly blown to pieces. The base of the lighthouse cracked before shattering with fire. The light at the top was blown away as an amass of fire, smoke, and debris shot away. The fire keep spreading and anything within half a mile or more was engulfed in flames. Mostly the beach area around the lighthouse was destroyed but about a block of buildings near the lighthouse was blown away. Slowly the lighthouse or what was left of it crumbled down into fire and smoke. From afar, the lighthouse was not visible. Just a big gust of smoke. The chopper was still spinning wildly. As it spun wildly, pieces of cement hit the chopper from the explosion. "We have to bail!" Alex said. When they were about twenty feet above the sand they got ready by hanging on to the door as it flew towards the ground and just as the chopper hit they jumped. Then without warning, the chopper exploded, sending their bodies flying across the beach. Brad hit first and as he did his body hit the sand with enough force to tip a car. His body was slung rolling across the beach. Alexs did much the same and landed only a few feet away. From afar the explosion was still heard and smoke was mixing with the the rain. The helicopter debris finally slid to a stop about eighty meters away. As they lay there they did not notice the quick burst of metal from acroos the beach shoot up from the sand and into space.

Just as it did a peak of sun slid over the ocean and hit their faces. From not too far, police sirens came on. Brad tried to open his eyes. At first all he saw was white. Then it all faded in. He looked over at Alex. Alex was looking back. "Got a cigarette?" Alex said. Brad laughed but soon stopped due to a most likley broken rib. Police arrived soon and picked them up. They were taken to interogation but said nothing. They were soon released on no charges. Somewhere in Vice City a television is turned on. On it stands a reporter standing in fron of some flameing debris. "Just earlier last night, a huge explosion took place at the Ocean Beaches lighthouse. All that is left now is a flaming pile of debris. So far the body count is over a hundred. No one knows how the explosion happened but the government says there a possible way it was a terorrist bombing. A destroyed police helicopter was found half a mile away along with four bodies.

Two were police and are deceased. The other two were anymous. They were put in critical condition and are expected to be ok. More news when it comes up." the reporter ends. The cameraman showes the debris and firemen working and uncovering things. On the far left of the screen a fireman pickes up a bronze looking thing. It has wires hanging from it. He shows it to his partner. His partner looks at it and shrugs. At the top of the screen shows an slow moving object in space which noone seems to notice. The tv is cut off and the screen goes black. A few monthes later the case is closed under the subject of terorrist bombing. Thats the last thats heard of it. But two people in Vice City knows what happened.

And two people in Vice City will keep there secret to the grave.


End file.
